


Thighs

by 5sos_cakehoodings



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bottom Calum, No Smut, Top Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos_cakehoodings/pseuds/5sos_cakehoodings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Everyone knows Luke love Calum and Calums thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thighs

“Lukey…..”Calum said to his boyfriend.   
“Hmm princess?” HE responded back.   
“Its time to get up come on. Stop calling me princess its been three years of asking an you haven’t stopped.”   
“Yah one second.” Luke said to him with his eyes still closed. Calum always hated how hard it was to wake Luke up in the mourning. Nothing ever worked. Usually Calum would be fine with letting Luke go back to sleep for a little but today they had slept in and had to get up right now.   
“Come on Luke GET UP!” Calum tried to push Luke but sadly the boy wasn’t nearly as big as the other so he couldn’t. Luke just grabbed Calums wrist and pulled Calum onto him so that Calums head was on Luke’s torso and his hands were around Luke’s neck.   
“Five more minutes I swear.” Luke tried to argue they had to be downstairs in like five minutes.   
Calum lifted his head off Luke earning a very unhappy noise from Luke. There was one thing Calum knew he could use against Luke. One of Luke’s weaknesses when it came to Calum his thighs.   
For some reason the younger yet bigger of the two loved Calums thighs. Whenever they are outside and Calums thighs are showing he always stares at them. In fact sometimes when they are fighting and Calum wants to piss Luke off he will change into one of Luke’s sweater that goes mid thigh and boxers. Then he will just walk around until Luke finally brakes down and gives in.   
In fact one time Calum had done that while Ashton was over and everyone knows Luke gets very jealous over Ashton. The whole time Luke just stared at Calum not even talking. Right after Ashton left Luke had pinned Calum to the door and they had done unspeakable things.   
So Calum sat straight up and crawled over to Luke putting both his knees on either side of Luke’s waist and sat his butt directly on top of Luke crotch. then Calum spread his legs so that Luke had a clear view of his thighs, and boxers. He gently took both of Luke huge hands and draped them over his thighs. Luke still had not opened his eyes or reacted. So Calum started to roll his hips making his butt move on top of Luke’s member.   
That seemed to have made Luke aware of the situation because he started to squeeze Calums thighs and rub them up and down.  
“L-Lukey Co-come on. We Uhhh have….have to get u-up.” Calum said while moaning.   
“I think I like this better.” Luke said opening his eye. Which may have been the best decision of his life because Calum was sitting there on his crotch while rolling his hips over it, he had his head tilted a little back so that Luke could see hickeys he left from the previous night, his eyes were closed, and he was biting his lip.   
The sight alone made Luke wake up. Luke looked down and saw the beautiful sight of Calums thighs. He had already known they were there because he was massaging them but seeing than made him hard.  
He guessed Calum could feel the bulge growing because the next thing Luke new Calum was staring right at him.   
“No Luke not right now this has gone far enough.” Calum said while trying to get up but Luke had a very tight grip on his thighs.   
“Please princess?” Luke said while letting go of his thighs knowing that Calums not going to give in.   
“You already know the answer to that. Now come on the boys are waiting.” Calum said while hopping off the bed and grabbing Luke’s hand to pull him up.   
“Your such a freaking tease.” Luke mumbled earning a middle finger from Calum.   
—– Unedited


End file.
